


where in heaven are we

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Battle, F/F, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three guns and one goes off, one’s empty, one’s not quick enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	where in heaven are we

**Author's Note:**

> title from the swim deep album.

All her life, even Bahrain, Melinda's never been so  _blinded_ by blood. She can't see anything. She can't see anyone. She can't see  _Skye._

She has never felt so much on the losing end.

 _Retreat,_ she wants to scream, because they haven't a prayer in hell of winning this.  _We have to go._

Skye. She needs to find Skye. If this is the day she dies with a hail of bullets raining down into her flesh, she needs to find Skye. 

 

 

Melinda finds her by watching where the gaze of one sniper lingers. Lining up, taking aim, ready to blow a hole through Skye's chest and end it for her, once and for all. 

"Skye!" She screams in warning, and Melinda sees it playback in front of her in slow motion - the quickness of the sniper's movements, the sluggish blur of Skye reaching for her holster. 

There is no time. 

_This is not how it ends._

Finger on the trigger.

_Click._

The bang doesn't come from her direction.

A familiar gun clatters to the ground, speckled with splashes of still-warm blood. 

 

 

"Skye?" 

Her voice is tinny and weak in the vast white emptiness.

" _Skye?..._ "

 

 

There is no time for tears. Skye picks up the fallen gun and runs. 


End file.
